fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saver (LlamaGod)
Summary One of the "false" Servants to appear in the VS Battle Wiki First Holy Grail War, he takes on the irregular class of Saver. Saver is controlled by LlamaGod1411 from the meta-world. He was originally summoned in a body similar to Caster (Fate/Extra CCC) wearing the god armour of Karna due to their shared Noble Phantasms, Marchen Meines Leben and Kundala and Kavacha. He actively participated in the war, sending drones to watch over the other servants and collect information about them, while also making an alliance with Rider and Assassin. He was eventually deemed to be a threat to Ruler and the secrecy of the Grail War, and so Ruler struck him down. However, Ruler regretted this decision and resurrected Saver, telling him that if Saver could kill Ruler in 3 days, he would be returned to the war. Saver lost their first 2 battles, and with his mind decaying due to the effects of Nameless Forest, he became ready to give up. However, with her dying wish to Akasha that she could have a fight with Ruler, Saber materialised her Mind into Patchwork Soul, where she allied with Saver. Together, the two battled Ruler, but in the end it was still useless. However, Ruler revealed that he had never planned on killing either of them, and after re-writing Patchwork Soul into a paradise, returned Saver's name and memories to him and allowed him to live on. Personal Statistics Date of Birth: 16/05/2017 Birthplace: New York City (first incarnated there) Weight: 50kg (has the body of a child) Height: 1.4 m Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blue Hobbies: Reading, writing Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: '''None '''Previous Affiliation: The Faction of Black Themes: Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C physically, at least 5-B, likely far higher against the Divine with Vasavi Shakti | At least 7-A, likely higher, at least 5-B, likely far higher against the Divine with Vasavi Shakti | At least 7-A, likely higher, Varies with Fragarach | 7-A Name: Saver, LlamaGod Origin: The VS Wiki First Holy Grail War Gender: Male Age: Over 60 years as of the second war. Classification: Saver class Servant, False Heroic Spirit (does not exist in proper human history - has no true legend and so uses the Noble Phantasms and skills of others) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can turn to spirit form, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Reality Warping/Plot Manipulation (given several hours he can "develop" a story character such as a person or object to affect their corresponding being in reality) and can briefly double his stats and heal minor wounds (High-Low) instantly with Marchen Meines Leben, can reduce all damage he takes that passes through his armour (physical, magical and conceptual) by 90% with Kundala and Kavacha, can sacrifice his armour to create a one-use spear of mortality that can nullify immortality with Vasavi Shakti, Minor Causality manipulation and resistance to Causality Manipulation with Luck | All previous abilities, can move outside of time and/or space (gaining immeasurable speed, Intangibility and Flight) and escape virtually any prison with Enfer Château d'If | All previous abilities excluding Kundala and Kavacha and Vasavi Shakti, can create a battlefield outside of time which negates all outside help (including luck and the blessings of gods) with Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke, can negate the opponent's strongest attack and instantly pierce them through the heart with Fragarach, can create a pocket reality of fire that burns hotter against ancient, legendary and divine beings | All previous abilities (excluding Kundala and Kavacha and Vasavi Shakti and Fragarach), Expert Marksman, instinctively knows Saber's position in relation to his own and gains increases to his statistics the more disadvantageous the situation is with Carribean Free Bird | All previous except Kavacha and Kundala, Caribbean Free Bird, Fragararch, and Marchen Meines Lebens (sealed), Resurrection with Thrice Setting Sun (given some prep time, he can make it so he can resurrect twice, requiring him to be killed 3 times in total), Fate Manipulation with Empyrean Eye (can "lock" the possible future of the next few seconds that he sets his mind to achieving, making it so that nothing can change its outcome), can instantly wield anything he grasps that can be conceptualized as a weapon as though it was his preferred weapon that he had practiced with every day of his life. Attack Potency: At least Town Level physically (has a C rank in strength), at least Planet Level, likely far higher against the Divine with Vasavi Shakti (A Divine Construct crafted by the ancient gods, was able to destroy Akhilleus Kosmos, a conceptual artifact embodying the world), Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping ignore durability | At least Mountain Level, likely higher (Servants that have EX ranked stats vastly exceed the regular measuring scale to an unknown degree), At least Planet Level ''', likely '''far higher against the Divine with Vasavi Shakti, Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping ignore durability | At least Mountain Level, likely higher physically, can become even higher in disadvantageous situations, Varies with Fragarach (Matches the opposing attack in strength), Plot Manipulation and Reality Warping ignore durability | Mountain Level (age has degraded his strength stat to A rank, equal to Berserker) Speed: Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Has C-Rank agility, making him comparable to Archer) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher '''(has EX rank agility, meaning his speed vastly exceeds the traditional measuring scale), '''Immeasurable with Enfer Château d'If (Can escape and move outside the confines of abstract prisons like time and space) | Same as prior | Same as prior, can become higher in disadvantageous situations | Massively Hypersonic via power-scaling (Has B-Rank agility, making him superior to Archer) Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: At least Town Class '''| At least '''Mountain Class '''| At least '''Mountain Class | At least Mountain Level, can become higher in disadvantageous situations | Mountain Level Durability: At least City Level (has a B rank in Endurance), Kundala and Kavacha's 90% damage reduction make him even more difficult to kill | At least Mountain Level, likely higher (Servants that have EX ranked stats vastly exceed the regular measuring scale to an unknown degree), Kundala and Kavacha's 90% damage reduction make him even more difficult to kill | At least Mountain Level, likely higher '''| At least '''Mountain Level, likely higher, can become even higher in disadvantageous situations | Mountain Level (old age has degraded his Endurance to A rank, equal to Berserker) Stamina: High (can fight as long as he has mana, has an A+ rank in mana) | Extremely High (can fight as long as he has mana, has a EX rank in mana) | Same as prior | Same as prior | Effectively Limitless (contracted to Ruler, who has nigh-infinite mana) Range: Melee range normally, hundreds of metres with Vasavi Shakti, effectively limitless with Marchen Meines Leben | Same as prior | Extended melee range with Fragarach and Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke, effectively limitless with Marchen Meines Leben | Extended melee range with Fragarach and Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke, several dozen metres with musket, effectively limitless with Marchen Meines Leben Standard Equipment: Marchen Meines Leben (his manuscript that allows him his plot manipulation and reality warping), his armor Kavacha and Kundala that can become his spear Vasavi Shakti, and a normal knife | Same as prior | Marchen Meines Leben, his spear Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke, and his dagger Fragarach | Marchen Meines Leben, his spear Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke and a musket Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Marchen Meines Leben (his plot manipulation/reality warping) requires him to write several chapters in his book, and unless comboed with Enfer Château d'If can only be used in battle for quick stat boosts. He has to sacrifice his armor to use the Anti-God effect of Vasavi Shakti, is left weakened afterwards | Same as prior | Marchen Meines Leben (his plot manipulation/reality warping) requires him to write several chapters in his book, and unless comboed with Enfer Château d'If can only be used in battle for quick stat boosts, Fragarach can only be used in response to an opponent's "trump card". Diatrehkon Aster Lonhke requires the opponent to be within a few metres to use its ability. Key: Pre 9th Chapter | Post 9th Chapter | Post-Resurrection | Link with Saber | Second War Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms '-' Märchen Meines Lebens: A Story Just For You: Ruler's Noble Phantasm, a copy of Hans Christen Andersen's own. It is an unpolished manuscript, an autobiography titled, "The Fairy Tale of My Life." The true worth of the Noble Phantasm is its ability to make "a single human" grow to "a single leading character" in the way an author does so by bringing forth a new story. He must wipe the book clean, and then he begins rewriting from the beginning. The result, the extent of growth, depends on how far he can progress in the manuscript. Completing a few pages will result in only a few coincidences occurring around them, but completing all the pages and finishing the manuscript will allow for the person centered on in the story to be as they have been written, the existence of the story character being overlayed with the real character and gaining all of their abilities, skills and characteristics. While it appears omnipotent as a Noble Phantasm, the time it take to write all the chapters greatly limits its effectiveness in battle, unless combined with some other ability to increase writing speed. Saver combined it with Enfer Chateau D'lf, allowing him to write the entire manuscript in an instant. https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/typemoon/images/2/20/MML.gif/revision/latest?cb=20130414085632 Fragarach: Gouging Sword of the War God, also called Answerer: That Which Comes Later Cuts First, is a Noble Phantasm and Mystic Code copied by Saver that was originally possessed by the war god Lugh, and was passed down through the Fraga family over the centuries. Although it is quite weak under normal circumstances - only a Rank D Noble Phantasm - it can be effectively used to counter an opponent's strongest strike. When used in this manner, it increases to Rank A, and, using a conceptual curse, warps causality and time to always strike the opponent in their heart right before they unleash their ultimate attack. No matter the speed of the opponent, when used, Fragarach always strikes first by rewriting the flow of time so that it strikes the enemy before they make their ultimate attack. Fragarach can only be used against the opponent's strongest attack, and must be used directly after it. Additionally, Fragarach does not automatically return to the user after use, meaning it must be collected to be used again. '-Diatrekhōn Astēr Lonkhē (Meteor Spear): Spear-tip of the Star Traversing the Skies': Achilles's hero-killing spear, copied by Saver using his own bone as the material. It boasts no superhuman qualities or special abilities when used simply as a weapon, but is simply a finely crafted spear of reliable and sturdy workmanship, allowing it pierce through the chests of all but the strongest of heroes with ease. When its True Name is invoked, Saver is able to create a Duel Field . It is a separate dimension outside of space and time and without any form of outside intervention, including divine intervention and sheer luck. '- Papiyas, The Demon King of the Sixth Heaven': An ability copied from the "true Noble Phantasm" of Demon King Oda Nobunaga, known as the destroyer of Shinto and Buddhism. Based on his defiance and killing of the "god" Ruler, it is a Reality Marble making him into a being "holding absolute power against those with Divinity and Mystery." Upon its activation, it renders him nude as a visual effect, and the world materializes a scorching hell. It is something that displays great power against those with high Divinity and Mystery, making it difficult for such Servants to even continue existing while in the space, and displays little power against those with low Divinity and Mystery, making the landscape "a tad hot" to them. - Caribbean Free Bird: Wings Abreast As If Trees With Entwined Branches: '''is a combination Noble Phantasm copied from Anne Bonny and Marry Read in which Saver - who has equipped a musket - covers for the sword-wielding Saber. A materialization of Saver's will to survive and battle on with Saber's help, even in the most disadvantageous situations. '''Class Skills '- Charisma:' The natural talent to command an army, increasing the abilities of one's allies. Saver's deification and nature as a widely-worshiped entity is reflected in his B rank. This skill can be used as a subtle form of Mind Manipulation, allowing Saver to simply ask for things from others, upon which his charisma will compel them to do so unless one is particularly strong-willed, hostile and/or rebellious. '- Counter Hero:' A skill that reduces the parameters of statistics of "hero" that the Servant faces in combat. Saver's B-Rank in this skill reduces the parameters of enemy heroes by two ranks (effectively reducing their stats by a factor of one hundred) but is less effective against anti-heroes, whose parameters are reduced by one rank (by a factor of ten). Personal Skills - Human Observation: Is a skill that measure's one's ability to observe and understand people. Caster has an A-Rank in this ability, allowing him to easily make accurate hypotheses about the livelihoods and preferences of others by observing them, even if he does not know his subjects intimately. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:VSBW Holy Grail War Category:Tier 7 Category:Plot Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate